In Good Hands
by Eryessa
Summary: I thought I could use a good night out, just to have fun. But it wouldn't go as planned, leaving me in the care of a man I only knew by one name, Neville. Gee, Frances Southgate, how could I be so stupid to trust someone I work with, only to end up with a man that I didn't know besides his ring name? A Neville/OC short story
1. Chapter 1

His name- his real name- was a mystery to me but to the WWE he was named

Maybe it was my own name that kind of attracted me to this European wrestler, making it difficult for me not to look away from him even when I was supposed to be working.

I, Frances Caroline Southgate, probably had the dorkiest name as a female runner and PA for the workers there in the WWE Company. I had been working there for some time, a year or so and often found myself watching various superstars that had intrigued me. I only watched but never talked to them because I was too damn chicken to even say hello to any of them.

That was my problem with Neville, I was scared to utter even a simple hi and it resulted in me just standing back in a hall at the various arenas watching from afar. This had been going on since he had appeared on the main roster after WrestleMania.

I had been running errands, minor stuff, for the Live Event show. It was a Sunday and there was a pause in the performance with Payback coming up the next Sunday. That just meant I would be traveling to the next Raw show with some of the other workers for the Monday Night Raw show. It wouldn't take us long since the bus I was in had it's own driver and it would only take a few hours to get there.

"Ms. Southgate," I pushed my chocolate brown hair out of my face as I was passing Neville and Dolph Ziggler in the hall. "Look for Richard Melloney ring side. He's looking for some help with the set up."

I nodded quietly, only looking at my supervisor Mr. Phillips. "Yes, sir," I said as King Barrett and Sheamus were walking towards us.

I gave them a wide berth because, well they scared me. At least with Neville, he wasn't as big and intimidating as they were. If they looked at me then I didn't see them. I had my marching orders and I needed to get them done.

Richard was an attractive guy, tall and lanky and he was kneeling next to the ring as I approached. He had a pitch black crew cut hairstyle and wore black slacks and a white shirt which was a staff worker's uniform when on duty. He had just crawled out, reaching for a tool box when I approached.

"You're the help?" He asked, looking at me up and down.

"Mr. Phillips told me you needed some help. So what do you need help with?" I asked.

"Pull that box underneath the ring and help me."

"I'm not qualified to set up the ring." I said moving the box and then heading under the ring.

"You'll learn. It's not that hard. I just need someone to hold the flashlight and hand me the tools that I need." He handed me the flashlight and then headed towards what looked like a perpendicular standing pole in the middle of the ring.

Richard had a New York accent. He said he came from Manhattan, New York.

"Where do you hail from?" He asked.

"I'm from Olympia, Washington." I said holding the flashlight.

"I heard that club life in Seattle is good."

"I guess." I answered watching what Richard was doing. If I was going to be putting a ring together then I better watch and learn.

"Oh come on, you're a hot little thing. You hair could do some work but I'm sure you'd get down and dirty on the dance floor." He smiled at me before going back to work.

I frowned. "I don't party. I've worked hard to get to where I am." I was still young, in my early twenties, but I hadn't ever gotten drunk nor been to a club.

"So you won't mind coming with me." He said.

"Going with you where?"

"There is a club a lot of us are going to. You should come. You'll have fun."

"I don't really do stuff like that." I told him.

He laughed. "Really? Sweet little thing like you have never gone to a club?"

I frowned and looked away, further into the darkness under the ring. "I'm not the type to go out and do something like that. But…" I shrugged. "You know what, let's do it. Sure, I'll go out to a club with you tonight. Might be good to have some fun," I smiled.

Richard smiled right back and patted my knee. "That's my girl. Tonight we're going to have some fun."

I was not going to be the shy and quiet Frances Southgate that I usually was. I was going to step on out of my comfort zone and have some fun.

Little did I know that my night of fun would turn into a disaster and I would wake up into either a dream come true or wake up to a horror.

* * *

The club was hopping by the time Richard and I got there later that night.

"Are clubs always so active on Sundays?" I asked.

Richard laughed. "It is if you're with a bunch of wrestlers. The party will begin soon." He told me as we waited in line to get into the club.

There were a few other guys that Richard worked with, some that I didn't know. As we were let into the club, I felt the anticipation go through me. It was a zing, an electrical current that proved to be anticipation but I wasn't sure what. Maybe it was as the further into the club we went the lights started flickering and flashing in a dance of their own. The smell of body sweat mingled with spilled drinks and bad perfume from the scantily clad females was unfamiliar to me. What wasn't unfamiliar about some of those females was the fact they were my co-workers.

"I feel overdressed." I said as I looked down at my jeans, nice blouse and tennis shoes.

"Just a little." Richard said guiding me over toward the nearly jammed lower bar. "But let's get some drinks."

"I don't drink all that often." I told him.

"Are you a lightweight?" He asked, brown eyes looking into my own brown eyes.

"Well I just never really drank in my life." I shrugged and watched the people around me.

Superstars were going to a roped off staircase that went up to the second level. John Cena and Nikki Bella, Randy Orton and Summer Rae, all those pretty women that were in the house show. Too bad it wasn't me.

I turned back to Richard who put a drink in my hand. "An Appletini, just perfect for a first time drinker." He said.

I looked at the long stemmed glass in my hands. I wasn't so sure about this whole drinking thing. I then watched Richard as he got his beer bottle before escorting me off to a back corner of the club.

It was a little dark back there. I was far off from some of my other coworkers, surrounded by guys that Richard seemed to know. There wasn't a female with them, just me. At first I found that a little odd, but I tried to tell myself that these guys would go off and mingle once they had their liquid courage intake.

"So, I take it you were never asked out to a club for a drink on a Sunday night?" Richard asked.

"I've had trouble dating." I twirled the little stick in my drink and then glanced at the people at the surrounding tables and near the dance floor.

"A pretty girl like you, I find that kind of hard." He laughed.

"Brie Mode!" I heard someone yell.

Brie Bella was dancing with her husband Daniel Bryan. It made me smile seeing how happy those two were together. They were so precious together, at least that's what I thought as an outsider looking in.

Suddenly my vision shook.

"Whoa." I said, reaching under my glasses to rub my eyes.

"What?" Richard asked before taking a drink of his beer.

I waved him off before taking another sip of my drink. "Tired eyes." I said. "I have something called jiggly eye syndrome. They jiggle if I am starting to get tired."

He laughed. "You are a funny girl, Frances." He said, some of his other friends joining in on laughing with me.

He seemed to like to laugh at me a lot. I didn't like that about him but it was something I could ignore for a while.

Tonight was Frances Mode. It was my night to feel fun and free. I needed to live a little, to experience life the way I wanted to. I wanted to feel freedom from the old me.

When my walls came down I started to feel light, airy, like I was flying. My drink was empty, some of Richard's friends had left but a majority of them stayed at the table talking and laughing. One guy was named Casey, who seemed to be a nice guy, though on the big side. He was one of the big rig drivers that hung out with Richard. He was almost as big and pale as Sheamus, except he didn't have red hair but blond hair.

"Hey, let's go dancing." Casey said, grabbing my forearm.

I felt tired, my eyes were acting up again, jumping and blurring whenever I moved too fast. The other guys were laughing loudly at something. It hurt my head when their laughter amped up, like a jackhammer was in my head.

"No, I don't feel like it." I told him, taking my hand back and then rubbing my temples to ease the growing pain there.

"Sure you do." He tugged me up out of my chair.

The pain swirled with being lightheaded. I stumbled and had to grab the table to stop from falling over.

"Geez, you really are a light weight, Frances." Richard said before peeling over into laughs with the others.

The pounding of the music matched the pounding in my head. Rubbing my eyes under my glasses, I tried to sit down.

"Come on, Pretty Girl, let's have some fun." Casey tugged me away from the table.

I went only because I could barely stand on my own. I held onto Casey's arm as he guided me towards the dance floor. His hand rubbed my back but it wasn't soothing because he was laughing the entire time. He was laughing at something funny and I had to think it was me.

As he laughed, my vision spun. I tried looking up but the strobing lights began dancing along with the people around us.

After that, nothing.

Nothing.

Totally nothing after that. I lost track of reality until the next morning.

I couldn't remember anything else that had happened after that, which was probably a good thing considering that I would have died if I had known what really happened.

* * *

 **Not the characters that I usually focus on but I wrote this because I needed something to do over the last week. There is more to come of this story, I promise you.**


	2. Chapter 2

I dreamed that Neville was walking me down a hall somewhere that looked like a hotel. Then he pressed me up against a wall near to one of the many doors, my fingers running through his hair, me smiling at him. Him whispering seductively that I needed to sleep. The guy had a wonderful voice, all English and charming. No wonder why I liked him so much.

After opening the door, he guided me in, laying me down on the bed. Smoothing my hair back, he smiled at me.

"Sleep now, Frances." He told me, knowing my name somehow.

* * *

Oh what a dream it was. A great dream.

And then my eyes opened. I found myself looking into the light brown eyes of a very awake looking Neville.

I gasped. I didn't scream, I gasped and sat up, nearly falling out of the bed we were in. Only a strong hand grasped my arm, preventing me from doing just that, falling out of the bed. He actually pulled me back to the center of the bed as if I weighed nothing.

"Hey, hey, hey, I have done nothing to you." He said sitting up at the same time that I did.

I looked down at myself and the only things missing were my shoes and socks. My cloths from the night before were still on my body. But besides my hair being as frumpy as my cloths, nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

"We didn't do anything, I promise," says the shirtless Adonis in front of me. "We saw that man put something in your drink."

"We?" I sounded weak, scared and sick.

My headache was erupting out of my ears. My eyes were itching. My stomach wanted to be known as Ralph and my biggest fear was that Neville could hear my heart beating fast. Otherwise, this morning had been a big ass pain in the butt.

"Stephen and Stu," he said, answering my previous question. "You know, Bad News Barrett and Sheamus. They're mates of mine behind the cameras." Then he smiled.

Oh dear Lord, he had a smile that could melt a woman's sanity in an instant. It did mine for a moment.

"I was roofied?" I asked, combing my fingers through my hair trying to get the tangles out.

"Yes, I'm afraid you were. Then while we were keeping an eye on you, that other man started pulling you outside, his hands were on you in places I wish I could forget." He closed his eyes and shook his head, loose hair moving around his face.

"You stopped him? How?"

"Nothing to worry about. He wasn't much of a fight to begin with." He looked at me. "I was more worried about you. Stephen and Stu were making sure your 'friends' knew that we were aware of what they were doing."

"But I am not sure what I was doing. Did I do anything with you?"

"You liked my hair, quite a lot in fact." He chuckled.

"Oh Gosh." I put my hand over my face, but I found that I was missing my glasses. "I am legally blind without my glasses. Where are they?"

"Over here, with your mobile and billfold." He pointed to the night stand table that was on the other side of the bed.

He's English, Frances, I told myself as I got up. I walked around the side of the bed, nearly tripping over a chair because I was keeping an eye on Neville.

There had to be one bed inside the entire room. Couldn't have have gotten a room that he two beds and put me in one? This waking up next to a really hot guy was making me go stir crazy.

"I'm Benjamin Satterley by the way," he said standing up. "You know me as Neville. That's what you were calling me last night."

When I put my glasses on, the first thing I did was look at him. The man wore boxer briefs, accenting his backside and wonderful thighs. His back was to me as he walked towards that bathroom.

Opting to take my mind off a partially dressed superstar, I decided to see if there were any messages on my phone. I did, several of them were from numbers my phone nor myself recognized.

 _ **Feel better, lass.**_

 _ **Need anyone bull hammered, I'm the bloke to do it.**_

Sheamus and Bad News Barrett were wishing me well was un-expecting. I didn't know how they got my number, maybe they found my phone or something like that. But maybe they weren't as scary as I thought they were. They were making sure that I was okay.

Still the night before was a fog. I remembered everything about being at the club, until I had gotten to the dance floor with that Casey guy. I rubbed my still slightly pounding head and then went back to looking at my phone.

 _ **I'm sorry.**_ I shook my head when I saw the text from Richard and a similar one from Casey.

I didn't respond to their texts because right after that I saw a message from Mr. Phillips, my supervisor. He wanted me to call him.

"Hello." Mr. Phillips gruff voice scratched through the line.

"Mr. Phillips, it's Frances Southgate. You wanted me to call." I said.

"Yes because superstars Neville, Barrett and Sheamus were calling me about you. I want to hear it from you though." He said getting right down to business.

I recalled everything that I remembered about the club. I left out the fact that I woke up in a bed with Neville though.

"The three Europeans told me that they watched a guy put drops in your drink when you weren't looking. They didn't know who it was, but he was the one that handed you your drink."

"Richard Melloney, that's his name." I said as I sat down at the nearby table rubbing my still slightly sore head. "Him and his friends invited me out to the club. I only had one drink."

"That's what the three superstars said. They were watching you very closely. Are you okay?"

"A splitting headache and morbidly embarrassed, otherwise I'm doing good."

"You don't need to be, sweetheart." Benjamin said walking out of the bathroom.

Again, I gasped, nearly dropping my phone. He chuckled and walked over to some pants that were laying on the floor next to the bed.

"Sorry, Mr. Phillips," I said getting back on my cell phone, heart still beating with a rapid pace like a jackhammer.

"Which one is it?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Which of the three Europeans is it?"

"Neville." I answered and the superstar looked at me when I said his name. "I mean Benjamin Scatterley."

My supervisor sighed. "That's good, he's closer to your age range so that doesn't sound strange."

What was he thinking? I woke up next to a partially dressed man who was a super hot superstar. How could he think that wasn't so bad?

"It would seem a little weird from the other two." Mr. Phillips went on. "So anyway, have the nice Englishman take you with him to tonight's Raw show. I need you on the clock tonight."

"Why?"

"So that you won't have to deal with Melloney and that other guy until I can figure out what to do with them. I want you to be safe. So travel with Neville and get here for your shift today."

"Yes, sir." After that we hung up.

* * *

Benjamin Scatterley was a nice man. He was a nice looking Englishman. Okay so he had some weird looking elf ears but he was not as scary as Barrett and Sheamus seemed to be. He was willing to help me out in my lowest part of my life.

"You need me to take to pick up your belongings before going to tonight's show?" He asked, rooting around for a shirt to wear.

I nodded, trying my hardest not to stare at him. "That won't be necessary because I'm sure the staff bus has already left for the night's show. My supervisor wants me safe, he doesn't want the two guys to be around me until he figures out what to do with them."

Benjamin nodded. "Then I'll make sure you're safe today."

He needed to take care of checking out of the hotel first. We went down to the front desk and then we headed out to his rental car.

Since the staff bus probably already left for Raw, it was just Benjamin and myself in his rental. If it was just him then I could deal with it but if I had to be anywhere near the other two Europeans I wasn't so sure what I would do with myself. Probably making a big fool of myself.

Speaking of fool…

"Did I make a fool of myself last night?" I asked, looking forward out of the windshield.

"Do you like long hair?" He asked in return."

"Yes." Honesty was hard to do at that moment but I really wanted to know what I had done or said.

"Then no, you were being honest. You were drugged after all. Besides, the ladies love my hair." He said, and I glanced him smiling while pushing his hair over his shoulder.

"Great."

"Come on, you had no control last night. It was taken from you, Frances."

I didn't ever remember telling him my name. My head was still hurting, my embarrassment was going through the roof and I was having a hard time concentrating. I felt like I could die from idiocy at any moment within that drive we were on.

It had taken an hour for me to even speak up again after the last conversation. The car ride was really quiet. Benjamin hadn't put music on. Maybe he was being a safe driver or he was aware of my on going hang over.

"How old are you?" I asked, cringing at how loud my voice sounded in the car.

"I'm twenty-eight, well I'll be twenty-nine coming up in August, why?"

"Thirty. I mean, I'm thirty." I answered.

He made a Hmmm sound, like he was thinking. I couldn't believe that I was that much older than he was.

"When is your birthday?" He asked.

"This coming September. People don't always laugh because I share September Eleventh with one of the biggest tragedies that America has ever gone through." I said.

"Can't be that bad."

"It was for me. It was my birthday, oddly enough it happened at the same time I was born, around eight o'clock in the morning. I either prefer to celebrate my birthday a day before or a day after."

"Never on?"

"Because everyone thinks about the Towers and how they fell, at least that's what my folks did. I had an uncle die in Tower Two. The act of terrorism was what my birthday reminds me of, and the time of death of my uncle."

"Well maybe this year will be different."

"Turning thirty-one is not the highlight of my life." I grumbled crossing my arms. "I feel down right old compared to you."

"Yeah, well it's no picnic for me either. I won't spend it with my parents. They are stuck in Europe and I will be traveling." Benjamin grumbled.

And I felt like a puts more then than ever.

Out of spite or because he wasn't sure of what to say, Benjamin remained quiet through out the drive to the next venue. So did I, I didn't want to have another awkward conversation with him again.

But then falling into a nap was probably the best thing to happen to me that day.

* * *

 **All right, I've got one more part to this three part short story. I hope you liked this update.**

 **I have to say this, I'm going through a European phase right now. When Neville came on the show I enjoyed watching him, he's a great flier. I'm actually eight months older than him, making me feel old.**


End file.
